


The Best Gift

by emilyszuko



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyszuko/pseuds/emilyszuko
Summary: The Smoak-Queen family exchange gifts on Christmas morning.





	The Best Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I said to myself that I wouldn't write a christmas fic... but there I was, on christmas, writing a Christmas fic. Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it and if you don't, Happy Monday. Hope you enjoy!

Oliver wakes up on Christmas morning to the sound of his name being called. He responds quickly, sleep leaving him almost immediately. When his eyes have finished sweeping the room for any sign of danger, he settles them on William at the edge of the bed with a confused, but excited expression on his face.

"It's Christmas morning! How soon is too soon to open the presents?", William asks eagerly.

Oliver looks over to the digital clock on his bedside table and sees it reads 6:57 am. He let's out a light chuckle, amused at his son's enthusiasm. Deep inside though, he's relieved that he's happy, that today is a day he can look forward to. With everything that's happened in the last year (his mother dying, him having nightmares and suffering from PTSD, witnessing his father being arrested and a list of other traumatizing things), Oliver is just happy that he can have this one day where he can be a kid who's excited to open some gifts and enjoy time with his family.

"We can open them up right now. You head down and get settled, I'll just wake Felicity up and we'll be right down." William whispers a quiet ok, glances at Felicity's sleeping form next to him, smiles and then sprints from the room so fast, he thinks Barry might have a run for his money.

Oliver looks down at his wife - he'll never get tired of saying that - and lays back down from where he'd sat up to talk to William. She mumbles something in her sleep that sounds a lot like some sort of coding, which really just flies over his head. 

Her back is turned to him so he reaches to her side and starts tickling her. At first she just slides her body further away from him, but he's fast and right on her heels. He goes in even harder this time, pushing his other hand beneath her to tickle her hiden side. He knows she's awake now, can basically feel her buzzing with the laughter she's keeping in. He raises one hand to her neck to tickle it, and that's all it takes before she's a giggling mess. She begs him to stop, letting out adorable snorts in between.

He eventually stops, and whispers, "Good morning", before kissing her. It's soft and chaste, but he pours everything into it. How happy he is with his life right now, how content he his that she's his wife, that they're finally spending today together. As a married couple and a family at that.

"Good morning to you too... and Merry Christmas." She's beaming so brightly at him and he's struck again with the disbelief that he can make her so happy. He savours this quiet moment with her, resting his forehead against hers, feeling giddy knowing he'll have moments like these the rest of his life.

"Dad! Felicity! The presents are waiting!"

Both Oliver and Felicity giggle at his son's antics, but he can see the happiness in her eyes at him being so excited about the day too.

She shifts to get up and says, "let's go Christmas it up."

 

\-----------

 

They're all in pajamas when they settle down, with Felicity sitting across Oliver's lap in the sofa in the living room. Felicity has a coffee mug in her hands enjoying her first brew of the day. William let's out a long breath when they arrive, feigning impatience.

"Finally, I was beginning to think you went back to sleep."

"And miss out on you opening your gifts? We'd never miss that, buddy." William smiles and ducks his head, still slightly uncomfortable with open affection, both because they're still getting through the hang of things in terms of their relationship and also because he's a growing preteen. At that age, he didn't do affection either.

Felicity chips in, "Yeah, I can't wait for you to see what we got you." She smiles at him brightly and William's excitement grows again. They'd been officially living together for a little over 2 weeks now and it still warms his heart to see Felicity and William interact. When he'd told her that both his and William's lives were better with her in it, he'd meant it. He already sees how much better William is just having her here and he knows he loves her just as much as she loves him. She has that effect on Queen men it seems.

William looks at them, hand hovering over his gifts, silently asking permission. They both nod excitedly and William goes through each gift like a bulldozer. The smile on his face as he opens each gift is something that Oliver will never forget for as long as he lives. His son is such an amazing kid. Strong and caring and kind. He'd do anything for him and this moment here has Oliver so close to tears because he's finally, finally gotten everything he never knew he wanted.

Felicity looks over at him and on seeing the look in his eyes reaches for his hand where it's settled on her lap and squeezes it, showing her support. He falls in love with her a little more just then.

When William's done going through his numerous amount of gifts (mostly video games - from Felicity - toys, clothes, a watch from his Aunt Thea, socks and other nicnacks) he turns to them with a serious expression on his face. "Thank you for all of this. Usually it's just my mom and I, and although I miss her so much right now, I know that she's here in spirit and I really do appreciate all that you given me." He hugs them both before they can get a word out and Oliver feels like his heart is about to explode from happiness. He sees Felicity is close to tears and his heart swells even more.

He claps his back softly and whispers, "Anything for you buddy." Felicity hums in agreement.

William rushes from the room saying he's gonna call his Aunt Thea to wish her Merry Christmas and thank her for the gifts (even though she's coming over later).

Felicity turns to him then and goes, "He's pretty amazing, huh?"

Oliver's watching the space he just left, "Yeah. Yeah he is."

"Like father, like son."

He looks back at her. "You think so?"

"He's an amazing kid Oliver, even more so now that he's by your side everyday. I know you guys made a huge hassle over my Hanukkah gifts but I want you to know that the greatest gift I've ever gotten is you and William." She pulls away from him, standing up to get to the kitchen. She's out of his sight for a second then she's walking back toward him with a wrapped gift in her hand.

She settles back beside him and hands him his gift.

He smiles at her, "I told you, you didn't have to get me anything." He begins ripping the paper away from the object.

"Yeah well, I told you didn't have to get me eight gifts for Hanukkah but you and Will went beyond that didn't you?", she's smiling at him with the mischievous glint in her eye. He can't help but kiss it off her. She giggles into his mouth and pushes him away lightly. "Finish opening your gift please."

"Okay, okay."

He does just that, tearing the last piece off then flipping the object over when he's met with the back of it. When he sees what it is, his breath catches in his throat and he feels his emotions choking him. It's a framed picture of him and William. The candid picture was taken when William had visited his Mayor's office for the first time. They were behind his desk, standing by the window with their backs to the camera, Oliver's arm is around William's shoulder as he points to something through the window with the other. William's looking up at him as if he's... well as if he's his hero.

"I didn't know you took this photo...", is all he manages to say.

Felicity smiles even harder, knowing he'd react so strongly to the picture. "As soon as I took it, I knew it'd be the best gift for you."

Oliver closes his eyes for a brief second then looks at her and tries his best to pour all his gratitude into his words, "Thank you so much Felicity. I love it. So much."

He reaches over to pull her into a hug, squeezing her tightly, then presses a kiss to her lips. They're interrupted by William stepping back inside the room, also with a small gift bag in his hands. Oliver looks over at Felicity, a confused expression on his face.

"Who's that for buddy? Did you get another gift for Felicity that you didn't let me in on?", he chuckles softly.

Williams smiles at him, shakes his head and answers, "This is for you actually."

Oliver sobers quickly, not having expected this at all. William rushes to assure him, "It's nothing big, I swear. Just something I asked Aunt Thea to buy for me to give to you."

Taking it from his outstretched hand, Oliver peaks inside and releases the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He takes it out, running his fingers over the softest pair of socks he's ever felt. On the side, the words "sock enthusiast" is stiched into the material. 

Oliver laughs lightly and looks up at his son. "How did you know I like socks buddy?"

Both Felicity and William answer at the same time, as if anticipating the question, "Everyone knows you like socks."

They all start laughing after a second of feigning seriousness. He pulls Will into a hug and wraps his arms around Felicity's shoulder by his side. This is family, and he loves them so much.

"So I was thinking, maybe I'll help you to cook Christmas dinner?", William asks shyly.

Oliver is at first taken aback by the question but knows the answer immediately. "Of course buddy. I'd love your help."

"Cool, I'll go start putting things together." He's off before he can say sure.

Remembering something, Oliver turns around to Felicity after getting up. "I know we already celebrated Hanukkah, and we got you way too much gifts, but I kinda felt bad that you didn't get anything just now."

Felicity scoffs in disbelief, "Are you kidding me? I told you that the greatest gift I ever got and will ever get is you and William. And that's true for today and any day of the year."

"Yeah?", he whispers, gathering her into his arms and bringing his forehead to touch hers.

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be awesome.


End file.
